Invader of my Human Heart
by KayKay10190
Summary: Two new kids come to skool.A girl and a boy.The girl takes Immediate intrest in Zim but not exactly the romantic kind. Some ZaDf later on and some mixed up romance, but nearer into the middle, a super surprising twist. Story is better than summary. R&R!


Invader of my human heart

A girl walked quietly down the street somewhere in New York. She carried a black tote bag with the common logo of Aeratrose, the name a popular store almost everyone went to, printed across it. Her hair was brown and about shoulder length. It was layered, and she had bangs that were pulled over to one side covering her right eye. Her eyes were a earthly jade green mixed with brown. She wore a deep purple hoodie and long flare jeans that had been shredded at the ends from where she walked on them. She was wearing a black hat that was pulled half way over her eyes. She walked on, looking dead in the direction of one of the worst places on the polluted planet: Skool. She kept walking, having no idea that she was headed to the dreadful Skool. She looked up ahead. A stocky boy was walking in front of her. He was a bit heavy set, but not fat. He wasn't one of those skinny boys either. She shuddered at the thought of them. (She had a bad experience once…)She turned her thoughts back to the boy ahead. He had neck length dark brown hair. He was wearing a red and black striped jacket. He had long jeans like hers but, they weren't girl jeans. And they weren't the super baggy jeans either. She eyed him cautiously. He had a skate board in his left hand. He had and orange, black, and white Swiss Army Bone back pack. The girl decided to join him, so she sped up her pace a little. She was right behind him. She moved to the side and came to up next to him. He looked at her.

"Um…Hi…Can I help you?" He said

"Actually, yes…Um, I want to know if you can help me find this place called, Skool?" She lied. She already knew.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, I'm new here…" He trailed off.

"Really! Me to!" The girl said. "My names Jade, what's yours?"

"Blade, who's class are you in?" He asked Jade.

"7th grade. Ms. Bitters… Wow…she sounds jolly." She said sarcastically. Blade just laughed. He to, was blind of how horrible this place would be.

(Page Break)

"NO! I'm tired of new students!" A creepy, skinny old lady hissed into a phone. Some chattering could be heard from on the other line. The lady slammed the phone down in furry. "Class it looks like we will be getting two new students." She stated just as the door flew open to reveal a girl, about the age of 13.

"Hi I'm Jade!" She said plainly.

"You sit…There!" Ms. Bitters pointed to an empty seat behind a boy with black, scythe-like hair and a black coat. Jade walked slowly to her seat, and looked at the door. Blade kicked the door open, making the whole room shake. He was standing on his skateboard. He put his foot down and looked around bored like. He noticed a green boy eyeing him. He looked at the class.

"I'm Blade…" He trailed off, walking over to the seat beside Jade. Some kid was sitting in the seat.

"I Sit here." The kid spat.

"Not anymore" Blade said shoving the kid onto the floor. Ms. Bitters said nothing. The boy fell through the floor screaming. Blade looked around and saw the green kid snickering.

"I see you've noticed Zim. He's an alien you know." A voice whispered into his ear. He turned around to see the scythe haired boy.

"Uh-huh…" Blade said looking at A girl in the back of the room. She was a short blonde with clear blue eyes and she was wearing a gray jacket and tight jeans. "Wow who's she?!" He asked the boy, who was apparently named Dib.

"Oh, that's Lynn." Dib said in a annoyed tone.

"I think you could call her Tramp!" Jade said.

"Dude, she's hot." Blade said.

Dib shook his head. "Eww." Was all that escaped his mouth.

"You're a pig!" Jade said. She turned to Dib. "So…that kids an alien?" She asked, not really caring, just wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah! Do you think I'm Crazy?!" Dib asked randomly in a sad tone.

"No, not really…Your actually pretty normal compared to most people here. They all look drooly and dumb…"

"Yeah most of them are, that's why they can't seem to see Zim's an alien."

"Hmmmm" Jade looked at Zim…His purple eyes shot around the room. His hair was in and elvis-like fashion and was lond in the back, like Dib's. It was also pitch black. He had green skin, obviously, and no ears or a nose. She knew he most likely wasn't human, but it could be a skin condition like he claimed. It wasn't long before a bell rang, and everyone headed out for lunch.

(Page Break)

Dib walked over to Zim. Dib himself had grown and was now about 5' 3", Zim too, had grown, somehow, to about 5' 1". He had made his wig longer and cover the back of his neck. Dib too had grown his hair out, and he had bangs, but still had the scythe-like part on top. His sister, who was yet to be seen, Gaz, was around 4' 10" and in the 6th grade. Dib took a good look at how everyone had changed since 5th grade, which was when he first met Zim. He looked disgusted at Zim then, went over to the new girl.

(Page Brake)

Jade saw Dib coming and she turned away to look at Blade. But, he was gone. He was talking to Lynn. "Figures." Jade mumbled.

"Hey there!" She heard Dib say. She turned around and saw him smiling.

"Hi…" She said quietly.

"So, you want to eat lunch with me?" He asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh…erm…well actually I was…eh sure." She finally agreed. He led her down the hall to the cafeteria. It was a wretched, stained and dirty place. Blade was in front of her acting like an idiot with Lynn around. But he couldn't help but notice the filth. The lunch lady threw slump onto their plates. Jade just picked up a muffin and walked to the table with Dib.

"I have the perfect plan to expose Zim!" Dib said out of nowhere. Jade gave him a strange look.

"Umm…" she trailed off. A purple haired girl with hair in a jaw-like style came to the table and sat down. She was playing a Game Slave 4. "Is he always like this?" Jade leaned beside the girl.

"Yeah." She grunted not looking up.

"Thanks Gaz, you're a help!" Dib said to his sister sarcastically

"Your voice is stupid!" She yelled wide eyed and clenching her fist. Dib sat in silence, his eyes huge with fear. Jade shook her head. She saw Zim sitting alone She took one last look at Dib, who was blabbing about how no one could see that Zim was an alien. Without warning, she got up with her tray and left the table. She could feel Dib looking at her, She walked to Zim's table. He still looked at his food like it would bite him. Jade sat down, then Zim noticed her and looked up.

"Hi." Jade said shyly. Zim sat in silence.

"What do you want? Did Dib send you over here?" Zim questioned.

"No, Dib Didn't send me, he just wouldn't shut up about you being an alien, and I thought maybe I'd just join you, since no one else seems to be here." Jade told him.

Zim stared at her for a moment. "Zim needs no one! I enjoy being alone! And Dib, HE LIES!" Zim screamed. "I am normal!!" He yelled, jumping up onto the table screaming. Jade grabbed his leg and yanked him down beside her.

"Would you shut up!" She yelled quietly to him. "Look, maybe Dibs crazy, maybe he's right, but I don't care." She told him. "Just, shut up, before people start to think I'm crazy to."

"So what do you want?" Zim asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all Zim." Jade told him.

(Page Break)

It was time for break, and kids crammed out the door and out to the school yard. There were a few tables and some trees around. Zim walked out and joined some kids playing dodge ball. Jade was sitting at a table with Dib, who had apparently forgiven her for what happened at lunch. "Hey, maybe you could spy on Zim for me!" Dib said.

"No Dib, I'm not going to do that." Jade told him. She looked at Zim who was playing dodge ball. A ball flew over to their table. Dib grabbed it and threw it.

Zim jumped into the air, waving his arms. Suddenly a ball plunged into him. Everything went black.

(Page Break)

Kids crowded around Zim. Most of them were laughing. Zim groaned but was still mostly unconscious. He heard a kid scream, then it was quiet. He felt a hand move over him. He flinched, thinking that it was something that would hurt him. He tried to open his eyes. He got a quick glimpse of what looked like Jade. "J-Jade?" He coughed.

"Zim are you ok?" Jade asked in concern. She put her hand to Zims cheek. Zim grabbed her wrist. He opened his eyes. An angered expression crossed his face, but he was smiling, and not the evil kind of smile, a happy kind of smile.

"Silly Human!" Zim laughed. "You think Zim needs your help?" He was obviously kidding around. Jade was still kneeling beside him.

"Jade! What are you doing!" She heard someone yell. It was Dib. "Why are you helping the alien?" Dib questioned.

"Dib, I was just helping him up, after you HIT him!" Jade yelled getting up. She extended her hand and helped Zim up.

Dib looked at a crying boy who was hanging by his underwear in a tree above. "Look what you did to Chip!" He yelled

"Oh come on!" She said. "Tell me Dib, I can't just talk to Zim?" Jade said

"He's an alien! Can't you see!" Dib yelled. "He's trying to take over earth!" He said.

"Dib I don't think-" Jade was cut off. Dib had kissed her. Zim gasped and backed up. He ran off the other direction.


End file.
